Ice On Ice: Prelude
by SailorStar9
Summary: The prelude of my 'Ice on Ice' where everything started.
1. Ami Maris' Arrival to the Black Order

SailorStar9: This is the prelude of my 'Ice on Ice' fic and takes place about 2 years before the start of the anime. So, read and review. Pairings, just read my 'Ice on Ice' fic.

Summary: The prelude of 'Ice on Ice' where Ami Maris enters the Dark Order and meets her 'Bonded' for the first time

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Ami Maris' Arrival to the Black Order

* * *

><p>"The Headquarters of the Exorcists," Ami looked at the looming building before her. "The Black Order. The surroundings sure have a weird feeling." she noted, reversing her 'Magix' transformation and pulled her hood back on. "Shall we go, Timcanpy?"<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Headquarters...<p>

"Who is this kid?" Reever asked as the security Golems outside transmitted Ami's image into the control room.

"No, no, no," Koumi chided. "You can't let outsiders come in here. Why didn't you stop him?"

"Oh Supervisor Koumi," Reever voiced. "This guys seems different than a normal outsider."

"Look here, nii-san." Leenalee peered at the screen. "He's accompanied by General Cross' Golem."

* * *

><p>Outside the gate...<p>

"I'm sent here by General Cross Marian." Ami announced.

* * *

><p>Inside Headquarters...<p>

"A friend of the General?" Reever mused. "He's still alive after all. The girl is saying she is to be 'introduced', Supervisor. Have you heard anything?"

"Nope." Koumi replied. "Take the examination from the Gatekeeper behind you." he instructed.

* * *

><p>Outside the gate...<p>

"X-ray examination," the Gatekeeper droned. "Determining whether subject is Akuma or human. She didn't show up?" the Gatekeeper spoke. "Is it a bug? This guy is outta here!" it exclaimed, its eyes focusing on the pentacle-shaped earring on Ami's left earlobe. "This guy is a bug! The pentacle on her ear is cursed! Out! Out! The pentacle is the mark of an Akuma. This girl is actually a friend of the Earl of Millennium!"

* * *

><p>Inside Headquarters...<p>

"What?" everyone chorused.

"Intruder alert!" the alarm went off. "Intruder alert!"

"Hey, are the Exorcists in this building..." Reever turned to 65.

"They're all ok." 65 confirmed.

"Kanda is already here." Leenalee added.

* * *

><p>Outside the gate...<p>

"You sure have the courage to come here alone." Kanda declared, on top of the Gatekeeper and attacked without warning, sword drawn. "You..." he started, his katana was stopped by a watery barrier. "A girl?" he drew back his blade as Ami's hood flew back. "Gatekeeper!" he barked.

"But.. .well," the Gatekeeper stammered. "If I can't determine her insides, how can we know for sure? What if she is an Akuma?"

"Hmph, well, whatever." Kanda snorted. "If we check your insides, we will know for sure. Activate, Anti-Akuma weapon. I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'."

"Innocence, Level One, Magix, activate." Ami summoned her 'Magix' form and flew out of Kanda's reach. "You should've gotten a recommendation letter from Master Cross about 3 months ago."

"A letter of recommendation from the General?" Kanda echoed.

"A letter addressed to a person called Koumi." Ami confirmed.

* * *

><p>Inside Headquarters...<p>

Everyone else looked at Koumi.

"You there!" Koumi barked to one of his scientists. "Search my desk!"

"Koumi-nii-san..." Leenalee glared.

"Supervisor..." Reever deathpanned.

"I'll help too!" Koumi declared.

"Here!" his subordinate pulled out a letter. "I found it! The letter from General Cross!"

"Read it." Koumi ordered.

"To Koumi: Soon I'll be sending a girl named Ami Maris over there. Thanks. From Cross." the scientist read.

"Right, so it's true." Koumi nodded. "Squad Leader Reever, stop Kanda."

"Clean your desk once in a while!" Reever snapped. "Kanda, stop your attack!"

"Leenalee, help me set up." Koumi instructed. "A new member has arrived."

* * *

><p>Outside the gate...<p>

"Open the gate..." the Gatekeeper droned.

* * *

><p>Inside Headquarters...<p>

"A girl sent by Cross huh?" Koumi mused. "I'll have fun judging her."

* * *

><p>Outside the gate...<p>

"We allow you to pass," the Gatekeeper continued. "Ami Maris."

"Wait, wait, Kanda!" Reever shouted over the intercom.

"Koumi, what's going on?" the swordsman demanded.

"I'm sorry, simply put, this girl is General Cross' pupil." Reever explained.

"Say sorry, Squad Leader Reever." Koumi prodded.

"You make it sound like it was all my fault!" Reever retorted.

"Timcanpy is with her." Koumi took over. "She is on our side."

"Gosh." Leenalee slammed her clipboard on Kanda's head. "I told you to stop."

"Forget it." Ami snapped as she turned to fly off.

"Where are you going?" Leenalee asked.

"Leaving." Ami retorted. "If the Black Order can't tell the _simple__ difference_ between an Akuma pentacle and a _pentacle-shaped_ Control Device, then I'm better off striking out on my own. We're leaving, Timcanpy."

"A Control Device?" now Kanda was intrigued.

"Just about the highest level I can get in town." Ami explained. "Taku, time's up already?" she muttered, her transformation reversing and she was forced to land. "Damn Master and his restriction spells."

"Looks like you have no choice then." Leenalee smiled. "But, it's great to have another girl around."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. The 'Mission' Which Started It All

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: The 'Mission' Which Started It All

* * *

><p>Shutting her eyes, Ami focused on her power and energy gathered at her feet. With a deep breath, she took a a step onto the surface of the lake and walked until she reached the lake's center.<p>

"Water..." she started her chant. "Dragon..." a large blue dragon made of water formed, before the congregated water dissipated back into the lake. "Damn..." she knelt on one knee, panting. "Still not enough! What the..." her attention was diverted when a familiar glint caught her eye and she leapt back to avoid getting hit.

"That was quick." Kanda remarked on the shore. "How about this? First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!"

"Rain Storm!" Ami countered with a wave of multiple balls of water. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"If you have so much trouble using an attack, then why don't you remove your Control Device?" Kanda inquired.

"Can't." Ami rolled her eyes as she walked back to shore. "I have this tendency to lose control over my powers. Let me put it this way: last time I did, I froze the room I was in, alongside with Marshall Cross."

"And if you two are done training," Leenalee cut in. "Nii-san wants to speak to the both of you."

"Anything on Marshall Cross' restriction spells?" Ami asked hopefully.

"This _is_ my nii-san we're talking about." Leenalee reminded.

"Right," Ami muttered. "I'm _so_ neutering that bastard the next time I see him."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else...<p>

Cross sneezed.

* * *

><p>In Koumi's office...<p>

"Koumi, what is it?" Ami stormed into the office.

"This is concerning an incident on your recent mission to Barcelona." Koumi rested his head on his hands.

"Incident?" Ami echoed.

Nothing had happened on that mission, there was no Innocence fragment, though she, Kanda and Lavi had a single encounter with a group of Level 1 Akuma. Other than that...

"A man you fought with." Koumi clarified.

"Oh! I remember now…some stuck-up chauvinist pig made a pass at me when I was on my way back. I wanted to test out my accuracy on my 'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death', so I used him as target practice. So what's the problem?"

"It is a matter of injured pride." Koumi stated.

"That was the _point_. He grabbed my ass, and that was before he even said 'hello.' What, he wants a written apology?" Ami glared.

"No." Koumi sighed. "He wants your hand in marriage."

"HE WHAT?"

The assembled men leaned away as Mount Ami erupted.

"It's true." Koumi was perfectly calm. "A supporter of the Black Order sent word that the 'pig' was a relative of the Spanish Finance Minister. Not a direct family member, but he still has significant political influence. He gave an…alternate version of what happened, and has convinced his family that the idea of this marriage is for political reasons, and not for his own pride."

"What is required for two people to be married?" Ami sighed.

"A formal request would be sent to us first, then weeks of negotiation..."

"I think what Ami-nee _means_ to ask is if there is something that would make her ineligible for marriage to that…man." Leenalee explained.

"Besides the _obvious._" Koumi started.

"Which is?" Leenalee pressed.

"Well, she _obviously _could not accept this man's request…if she was _already_ married, which she is not. So that option is-"

"Alright! I'll get married then."

"To who?" Koumi speared a look.

"Err…"

"Need I point out that the reply must be sent _tomorrow?_" Koumi added.

"Tomorrow! That's too soon! I can't find someone by then!" Ami flustered.

"Besides, it is likely they will notice such a ploy and take even greater offense." Leenalee reminded.

"So, why am _I_ here?" Kanda thought to ask.

It was then Koumi's smile grew wider as he stood up from his desk and approached him. Leenalee walked up to his side and opened a small case, pushing it into his hands. He saw…a ring?

"Kanda, put the ring on Ami-nee's finger." Leenalee gave the stoic swordsman a creepy smile.

He pulled it out of the case and slipped it her ring finger, with Ami's expression quickly going from perturbed to mortified. He wondered what the ring was for. Was it infused with Innocence, or was it another one of Koumi's crazy inventions, for some kind of unique effect? His train of thought was cut off when Koumi took one of his hands and one of Ami's, holding them with his own.

"And now, by the power vested in me as Chief Officer of the Black Order, I pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

"I can WHAT?"

"He can WHAT?"

Koumi laughed, not letting go of their hands, try as they might to free themselves.

"It must be official! Now, kiss kiss!"

Ami stared at Kanda, aghast. Kanda stared back, his expression a little different from hers. He leaned forward, and she leaned back. After a moment, she groaned and leaned forward, eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together. Kanda leaned forward, his lips twitching, stretching, curling this way and that.

"Oh for Kami's sake…Leenalee?"

Leenalee grabbed them both by their heads and unceremoniously mashed their lips together, laughing as she released them after a few moments, coughing and wiping faces with sleeves.

"Now, for your mission, Kanda." Koumi went back to business. "As you've just heard, a man from Spain is attempting to use his family's influence to force Ami to marry him, after she publicly humiliated him. You and Ami are to live together as husband and wife, for however long is necessary to convince this man and his family that you two secretly married shortly after that assignment. If you fail, relations between the Black Order and Spain will take a severe blow that could be felt for _years_**.**I've prepared a list of precise details the two of you are to memorize, and a list of the people who have been tasked to assist you in maintaining the ruse."

"Ahh…just how many people think we're married?" Ami was afraid to ask.

"In all, the Pope, the Vatican, myself, Leenalee, and your respective Marshalls and teams. If you feel anyone else should be included-"

"No! No, that's…that's more then enough." Ami cut him off.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, would you say that again?"<p>

Cross scowled, a scowl that didn't carry nearly as much malice as one of his glares, but it was enough to make the group that had just come from the Spain wish they had been listening more carefully.

"I said…my disciple could not be married to your liege."

"I…see. May I ask why?"

This was the crux of it. Koumi had informed him of every detail in advance, and the Marshall wasn't about to fail his first student. The scowl deepened slightly, and the man in front of him gulped and leaned back, though the scowl was actually a response to the odd thought he just had. He filed it away for later and continued.

"She cannot because she is already married."

"She is?"

"_Yes_**.**"

"To whom?"

"Another Exorcist of the Order, Kanda Yuu. They first met several months ago when she first entered the Black Order, and have been partnered off for assignments ever since."

"And, after this, they married? Just like that?"

A crow's caw was heard in the horizon.

"Thank you. Now, if there's nothing further..." The men offered the expected pleasantries after a moment's silence, hurrying as Cross' expression darkened.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Language Barriers and A Realization

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Language Barriers and A Realization

* * *

><p>Outside Koumi's office...<p>

"We'll..." Kanda and Ami started at the same time.

"Never talk about this again." Ami snapped.

"For once, I agree." Kanda nodded and the pair went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Time passes, in the library...<p>

Ami looked up from her sketchbook when a pair of familiar voices were heard.

"Extend the syllable! Your Japanese is coming out retarded!"

"I'm trying!"

"Liar!"

"I don't remember being this hard on you with English."

"You just want me to bust out the kanji, don't you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Way to bring me down, Yuu-chan."

Ami bit back a sigh and focused on her incomplete sketch.

"Kono yo no nagori  
>Shini ni yuku mi wo<br>Tatōreba  
>Adashiga harano-"<p>

" 'Adashi ga hara no'."

"Huh?"

"You said 'adashiga harano', it's 'adashi ga hara no'."

"What's the difference?"

"There's a lot of difference!"

"It's just the matter of pronouncing it, Yuu-chan!"

"Who's teaching here, you or me?"

Her concentration broken, she shut her sketchbook and headed over to the enormous shelves, thew two sixteen-year-olds had a glass of water poured for each, the cool pitcher and a few other stacked glasses resting a safe distance from the piled and bound sheets.

Lavi was glaring at an open textbook, bold, thick lines ruling vertically down to form what appeared to be columns, a mixture of hiragana and kanji one after the other in straight little military-like lines as Kanda looked on from the redhead's right a foot away or so away, a copy of the same book open in his lap as he tapped a perfectly arched fingernail to the firm wood surface of the table.

Ami could immediately tell that the tapping was not from annoyance, but was simply done to eat at the tiring silence that filled the library to the brim.

It was with that that the ice wielder pulled up a vacant chair close to the Asian male, plopping down to see what they were working on.

Kanda glanced at her once, brushed off the joining presence, as if he had knew she was there the entire time, and turned cerulean eyes back to the other male. "Read it again," was all he said as Lavi pouted in disappointment, yet complied either way.

"Yo mo nagori  
>Shini ni yuku mi wo<br>Tatōreba  
>Adashi ga hara no<br>Michi no shimo"

Lavi stumbled a little on the syllables, Ami noted, yet Kanda said nothing, slanted eyes drifting to a random corner as he listened for any mistakes.

"Hitoashi zutsu ni  
>Kiete yuku<br>Yume no yume koso  
>Aware nare.<br>Are kazōreba  
>Akatsuki no<br>Nanatsu no toki ga  
>Mutsu narite<br>Nokoru hitotsuga  
>kon-"<p>

"Wait," came the abrupt deadpanned interruption as Lavi let out a curse, " 'hitotsu ga', it's hitotsu ga'." Kanda corrected, giving Lavi a look that clearly said 'you should know this you idiot'. "I still don't see the difference!" the future Bookman sulked as Ami took a glimpse at a corner of what seemed to be romanji peeking from beneath a slim poetry book, reading out the words from curiosity.

"Yo no naka o  
>nani-ni tatoemu<br>asabiraki  
>kogoiinishi fune no<br>ato naki gotoshi."

The young half-Japanese frowned slightly, having understood completely what she just recited and switched her gaze from the abandoned sheet and back to the older Exorcists.

Who were staring at her, one in mild surprise, and the other in astonishment.

"Where the hell did you learn how to say all that?" Lavi gawked as Ami blinked.

"Huh?" came her confused reply as she pointed out to the sheet she had been reading out from, "I just read from there."

Kanda's gaze followed the fourteen year-old's slim finger directing to the romanji he had taught Lavi two months prior. Or at least thought he did.

"I think the Ice Girl has a natural gift for reading romanji," came the Japanese boy's conclusion as Lavi released an elongated 'Ehhh?'.

Ami blinked again, but the blue-eyed ice caster was not given another opportunity for thought as the Second Exorcist flipped through a separate slim hardcover, stopping at a page as he held out the book, pointing to a passage. "Try reading that, Ice Girl," was his only order as Ami stared owlishly at the print.

"Mishi hito no  
>keburi o kumo to<br>nagamureba  
>yuube no sora mo<br>mutsumashiki ka na."

Lavi shut his textbook, throwing it into one of the piles as he pouted in artificial anger.

Kanda, on the other hand, gingerly closed the book, shaking his head gently so that his bangs lightly shifted from the movement, a look of disappointment written on his face. "What took you three weeks to get, the Ice Girl read by herself in three seconds. Shameful, Lavi, really just shameful."

"You're cruel Yuu-chan! I can't believe you put me down like that, Frostbite!"

"I didn't know it took you long to understand that!"

"The Ice Girl has a point, Usagi."

"Oh, now you're both turning against me!"

"Who said I was on your side?"

"I didn't _even_ know there was a side..."

"The baka Usagi's hallucinating."

"Cruelty, I tell you! Cruelty!"

Ami laughed merrily at Lavi's display of childishness, freely helping herself to the contents of a paperback that caught her eye. Then, just for the hell of it, she turned to the Japanese male, and whilst giving him a sweet smile, asked for a favor she knew would just rile her redheaded friend up.

"Think you can teach me these 'kanji' the book is talking about? I think I'm a bit rusty."

"Way to steal my teacher!"

"Fine, it's not as if the baka Usagi's going to understand it anytime soon."

"Should we have told him that I'm half-Japanese?" Ami giggled after Lavi stormed out.

"Nah," Kanda smirked.

"You're evil, you know that?" Ami groaned. "By the way," she stood up. "I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my first kiss, asshole." with that, she exited the library, leaving a gawking Kanda behind.

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

"Damn..." Ami cursed, sensing the tell-tale sign of a vision as a migraine pounded in her head. "Not again..."

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_Flames._

* * *

><p><em>Flash<em>

_The Earl of Millennium hovered over a terrified Ami and the five-year-old screamed._

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ami barely registered Kanda's voice as she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Ami choked when her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Your room." Kanda replied.

"Kanda?" Ami asked. "That you?"

The Japanese rolled his eyes with a look that obviously said 'duh'.

"What... happened?" Ami moaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"You passed out." Kanda supplied. "Don't try to get up just yet." he insisted. "Matron's orders." he smirked slightly. "Another vision?" he guessed.

Ami nodded mutely.

"Wonderful." Kanda muttered. "Just what we need, your Innocence going amok."

"Get out!" Ami weakly tossed a pillow at him.

"Women." Kanda smirked as he shut the door behind him. "Know what, I _might_ be in love afterall."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Welcome to Division 1116

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Division 1116

* * *

><p>In Koumi's office...<p>

"So let me get this straight," Ami stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You want us to find a stripper in the middle of Rosanna?"

"Yes."

Ami looked at Kanda and Lavi, "Please tell me he's on crack." she pleaded.

"Nope." Lavi shook his head. "I heard the same."

"Then shouldn't the Finders be placed on this assignment?" Ami questioned.

Koumi shrugged. "Well that's the thing, they all failed."

Lavi was taken aback. "What?"

"I've sent several teams of Finders." Koumi explained. "All of them came back empty handed. I expect to have the broker-slash-possible-Akuma, Arika Komage, eliminated. Got it?"

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

The three Exorcists were sitting comfortably in an inn room they rented out in Rosanna. They sat in a circle on the floor with classified files spread out on the ground.

"Wow, she's kinda hot." Lavi admitted as he looked at the photo of the flies. Arika was quite a looker with long red hair and bright amethyst eyes. She also had high cheek bones, dimples and a rather devilish smile.

"Tall too." Ami remarked. She whistled. "6'1; a giantess! Found guilty of assisting in forbidden experimentations on human transmutations. Escaped from the prison six years ago. Last seen in Winoloa, dancing at a night club. Finders chased her to the quicksand pits of Rosawa—where they later lost her." she finished reading aloud. ""So…" she trailed. "The Finders think she just fell into quick sand and died? What a way to go out!"

Lavi shrugged, "It could happen…" He tapped her photo again. "They just gave up the search last year. Let's nail her!"

"But where should even begin to look?" Kanda reminded. "Even if she somehow managed to elude Finders, there's no guarantee we will find her."

Ami rolled her eyes, "Kanda, you all people should know habits are hard to die. Same with Arika, if she survived the quicksand, she would depend on her old profession."

"Meaning?" Kanda asked with raised eyebrows. "Because I don't think it would..."

Ami held up a hand, "Kanda, shut up and think for a moment. If you want to catch a stripper, then _think_ like a stripper. If you were a broker with a drop dead gorgeous body, what would you do?"

Lavi grinned, "Frostbite, I like the way you think."

"But I already checked the clubs in Rosanna." Kanda stated.

Ami smirked, "But did you check the underground clubs?"

"Underground?" Lavi questioned carefully.

Kanda blinked.

Ami got her answer, "Hey, when you have Marshall Cross as your Master; thanks to the old goat, I know where all of the underground houses are. The underground club in Rosanna is called Division 1116. No ID needed. It's such a secret that the only ones who know where to find it find it. We'll check there first by asking for a job."

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Ami, now dressed in a mini shorts and a snug fitting tank top, turned to the two males. "Okay boys. Make sure to be at the club around 8. I'll come by and tell you the information we've gathered."

"How should we meet up?" Kanda asked.

"Just sit at one of the tables and while I pass by, ask for a lap dance or something..." Ami shrugged.

"Then, can I take the lap dance?" Lavi asked hopefully; growing a tad too excited over the idea.

Ami rolled her eyes. "I don't care _whose_ lap I sit on. But if either of you two try to get fresh, I'll castrate you!" she threatened.

Lavi and Kanda inwardly flinched.

"Oh and remember to stick the bills in-between my boobs okay?" Ami winked.

"Hey Ice Girl…" Kanda said suddenly.

Ami turned back to look at him. "What?"

Looking at the ground rather than her face, Kanda reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped bundle. "Before you go, I wanted to give you something, here." He tossed it to her.

Blinking, Ami unwrapped the cloth it to reveal a glass bracelet with a sharp ended ornament dangling from it.

"It's a good luck charm that is supposed to grant safety and all that stuff." Kanda explained, with his face still turned away.

Ami tapped the sharp ornament gently with her finger. "It looks more like a hazard." she remarked. "Do you believe in it?"

Kanda shrugged, crossing his arms. "It depends on the person, Ice Girl." he answered.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my dear! I am Akira Honzoku, the owner of club Division 1116. I take it you must be a returning customer… only the ones who know where to find it, finds it." he said smoothly. He was a tall, lanky man dressed in a violet colored business suit. His red hair fell to his shoulders. It was curly and looked soft to touch. His eyes matched his suit and sparkled with alertness and mischief.<p>

Ami was not so impressed. The way Akira was seated with his legs crossed and hands in lap; it was just too feminine. Perhaps it was discriminating to say but he almost seemed gay. "I was brought here by Cross Marian a few years back. I need some money so I'm looking for an opening position here. I'm Naruko Arashi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruko." Akira nodded. "Cross-sama was one of my best customers, shame he never came back; do you know what became of him?"

"He took on another student, a male, I believe." Ami nodded.

Akira clucked his tongue in distaste. "A shame indeed! My girls were waiting for him to come back around. He was quite a spendthrift in our parlors!" Akira leaned forward more a fascinated now. "Here in this club, we offer only the best. How much experience do you have?"

"Well... Not much." Ami faked a blush.

Akira ran his hand through his scarlet hair. "It's fine, as long as you're easy to break and train." he said with a sly smile. "Now for your test. You must stripped down to your underwear and perform a dance on that pole." Akira motioned a pole to his left wrapped in a furry purple scarf. "Depending on your presentation, I may or may not hire you." he said coolly.

Ami gulped. She really needed to get this job for insider information. With a look of determination, she unbuttoned her shorts.

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi a were still waiting at the hotel for darkness to fall. Through the last two hours, Kanda watched Lavi pace around the room. He had found it tiresome after a while.<p>

"Stop pacing." Kanda said duly. "Sit, rabbit."

"Damn you, Kanda." Lavi snapped, without breaking his walk. "This just feels wrong…" he said suddenly. "I mean, whoring our comrades out like this…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are not experienced?" Akira asked. He was hypnotized by Ami's grace and overall sexiness.<p>

Ami untangled herself from the pole. The furry scarf draped over her shoulders. Her hair had fallen into her face. Ami took her hand and brushed it out of the way, revealing a seductive smile. "Cross-sama has taught me well."

Akira walked over and caressed her heart shaped face. "And so he has!" He trailed his thumb over Ami's cheeks. "You will be a great moneymaker if you keep up the charm. Welcome to Division 1116, Cuddle Muffin."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before show time. Ami was busy with final arrangements. Surprisingly most of the girls were nice and supportive of each other. A few even helped her with her preparations. Of course there were a few snobs but they were easily ignored, expect one…<p>

Ami had wandered to over three stands looking for cotton candy colored lip gloss. While passing another counter she spotted a whole collection of lip sticks. While smiling she plucked an unused stick of rosy pink from the tray.

"That's mine you know." a haughty voice said behind her.

Ami turned around to come face to face with a black haired girl dressed in a black leathery bunny suit, complete with fuzzy bunny ears on top and a wooly round tail attached at the rear. "Oh, sorry." Ami said. "May I borrow this for a moment?"

"No." the bunny woman said. "If you were really are a stripper, a good stripper, you would have brought your own accessorie."

"Well I didn't, again I'm sorry Miss…" Ami trailed.

"Snuggle Bunny." the woman answered. "Don't forget it, trash."

"Hey!" Ami said indignantly. "It was an honest mistake. You have to result to name calling?"

"You really are ticking me off, Arashi." Snuggle Bunny pulled out her whip. "You need a lesson to teach how to address your superior!" she lashed out.

"Hey!" Ami glared at Snuggle Bunny before throwing back the whip. "Don't be hasty!" she warned. "If you want a cat-fight, we'll take it outside!"

"Oh no, no fighting is allowed. Especially before show-time, it's Akira-sama's orders. I just simply want you to remember your place, you grunt—"

"That's rather hypocritical of you since you were the one to start the fight, Snuggle Bunny." a girl said suddenly. Walking up in a revealing pink and red, striped tiger costume, she glared at Snuggle. "She's new, so cut the girl some slack, kay?"

"Of course, Crimson Tigress." Snuggle Bunny said reluctantly. She was about to say something else but a hostess called her name, asking for assistance. "I must excuse myself." she said pleasantly. She snuck in another glare at Ami before huffing away.

Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." she told Crimson Tigress.

"Sorry about that. Snuggle is a bit of a jealous girl. Right hand girl of Akira-sama for years." Crimson said. Then she smirked. "Doesn't want to be replaced."

"Is she only mean to us or is she like that with everyone?" Ami asked angrily.

"That Snuggle butts heads with everyone —especially those she consider competition." Crimson Tigress explained. "I expect great things from you, chibi-Muffin, best of luck." she turned and left.

* * *

><p>Without their Exorcist coats, Kanda and Lavi entered Division 1116 at 7:54pm. The Hostess was wearing a short fluffy dress that reminded them of a cloud. After paying an entry fee, the two were escorted to a table. A moment later, another girl dressed as a skimpy looking fairy came by with a tray full of muffins and cupcakes.<p>

"What's up with the pastries?" Lavi asked.

"For tonight only; we are handing out, free cupcakes and muffins in honor of our new star!" She answered sweetly. She winked and went to serve the next table. After Lavi saw her randomly pass out cakes to everyone, he gingerly sniffed his before taking a bite out of it.

"Mmmm. It's pretty good, try one, Yuu."

"I don't have a sweet tooth." Kanda answered, before pushing his treat to Lavi.

Right on 8 o' clock the announcer came over the intercom. "Good evening and welcome to Division 1116; your secret sector for pleasure!"

Lavi snorted, "Corny."

Kanda didn't argue that.

"…now if you please, give a warm welcome our newest lady, Cuuuudle Muffffin!"

"Cuddle Muffin? Kinda of weird but has a sexy feel to it." Lavi whispered.

Kanda didn't give a damn about cuddles and muffins. He just wanted to see Ami. "How long do we have to wait before we get to see Ice Girl perform?" he asked impatiently.

Lavi sent him a blank look. "Yuu, she's your _wife_!"

"It's not about that." Kanda snarled. "I just want to gather information and get out of here."

"Yeah I bet—shit! Ames' onstage! She's Cuddle Muffin? No way!"

The curtain completely lifted off the stage. Revealing a girl dressed almost like a cupcake. Her pink corset with multi-colored jewels sewn into her white fluffy collar to symbolize sprinkles. White thigh high boots. Smooth evenly tanned skin and hypnotizing blue eyes had set the whole picture off.

Ami bit down into the cupcake. "Mmmmm!" she moaned. Several men fainted, passing out with nosebleeds. The men roared with anticipation. Some of the other entertainers looked amused or jealous at all the attention the new girl was getting.

Kanda squirmed in his seat, trying to stay as stoical as possible. He had to remind himself of his own stoic image and had to look as uninterested as possible.

"Will you marry me?" shouted a man.

"No, because she's gonna be my woman!"

A man waved a 10,000 dollar note. "Hey Cuddle Muffin! Come cuddle with me!"

"Only 10,000? Ptff!" another guy scorned. "Hell, I'll pay 50,000 dollars!

"Yo sprinkles, how about a kiss!"

"Let's elope, baby!" one offered. "An all paid trip to the Caribbean! How's that sound?"

"Hey, I asked her first!" the first man shouted indignantly.

A man groped Ami from behind and began to rub her buttocks. "She's mine! Isn't that right darling?"

Ami playfully smacked the man off her. "Tee-hee! You silly!" she giggled. _Touch__ me__ again __and__ I'll__ rip__ off__ your __hands!_ She inwardly bellowed.

Kanda wanted to go over there and kill all of those perverts. How dare they treat Ami in such a manner; oh he forgot, Ami or rather Naruko is an exotic entertainer and it's her job to be sexually molested.

Lavi downed his coke to calm down, pass the time and blend in. He sweet talked a few passing girls trying to rack up information. Unfortunately, nothing said was valuable for the mission.

Kanda meanwhile nursed his non-alcoholic drink, growling at a few girls who offered him free lap dances or free drinks. _Tch__ women__…_

Lavi took his eyes off Ami when a busty girl offered to perform a belly dance for 2,000 dollars.

Kanda, however, never took his eyes off Ami for a second. Everything about her was hypnotizing. The way her pink corset sparkled in the stage lights or how her small breasts bounced each time she shook them. The way she swayed her hips in perfect rhythm made Kanda's heart race and that seductive smile with wild sapphire eyes. Kanda wanted her completely to himself. Never did he have these urges for any other girl. Now he knew, he had to make her his.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: And, a possessive, jealous Kanda strikes! Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. What Happened That Night

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: What Happened That Night

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when the club <em>really<em> started to buzz. Apparently the real party animals didn't come out to play early and Ami was near exhaustion, even though she couldn't show it. She passed by her teammates table as obliviously as possible until one of them, Lavi, yelled out to her.

"Yo, Cuddle Muffin, come cuddle with me for 20000 dollars!"

"Just for you then, tee-hee!" Ami said cheerily as she sat down on Lavi's lap. Kanda eye-twitched, but for the sake of the mission, he had let it go.

"So, found anything out?" Lavi asked.

Ami shook her head, "No; dry as a bone. None of the girls here matched the description."

Lavi sighed. "Were you able to dig up anything on the manager, then?"

"Dunno much…he's definitely not the same guy I've met when Master came here three years ago, even though he claims he knew Master… weird." Ami shifted into a different position on Lavi's lap. "The girls here say he only been here for two years."

"Hn. Isn't that around the same time Arika disappeared?" Kanda pointed out.

"Yeah…now that you mention it. It is." Lavi nodded.

"So as I was saying…" Ami continued. "Is it possible that he's related to Arika Komage? I mean he could be her twin!"

"Maybe…" Kanda pondered, not out ruling Ami's idea. "It was two years ago is when Finders lost Arika…I wonder…" he leaned in close to Ami's ear. "Get close to him and try to figure him out, we'll come back tomorrow night."

"No, come back tonight." Ami was evident. "I'll leave the back door open so you can search the area for clues if you want."

"Okay" Kanda nodded. "And Ice Girl, one last thing… be safe. This mission means nothing if anything happens to you."

"Oh, you forgot," Ami smirked as she rattled her bracelet. "I'm covered, but thanks for caring." she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oi, Cuddle Muffin!" The three of them turned to see a pissed looking Snuggle Bunny glaring in their direction. "Finish up with our customer and come with me!" she ordered. "Your shift ends after that!"

"Isn't it early?" Ami blinked.

"It's Akira-sama's orders!" Snuggle Bunny said. "Now hurry up!"

"Well… now that we met the star, it's time to hit the nest!" Lavi said, excusing himself. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, Yuu!"

* * *

><p>Snuggle Bunny growled as she totaled up the money Ami had brought in that night, 297000 dollars in one night—no… only half of the night, since she ended her shift early. Impressive… it even broke her record of 262000 for opening night. Snuggle felt herself burn with rage.<p>

Ami took a few wise steps away from her. Snuggle's aura was on fire! She looked as though she could light up into a combustion at any moment.

"Stay here, Akira-sama will be with you shortly." Snuggle said and exited the room muttering something that sound suspiciously like 'stupid air-headed bitch'.

"That girl has issues…" Ami muttered under her breath. Now alone to do as she pleased, she began to quietly explore the office. Starting with Akira's desk. Nothing retaining to the mission could be found on the desk. Suddenly the door swung open. Quickly closing the drawer she was looking into, Ami looked up and laid back into the desk chair.

"Hi, Akira!" Ami greeted her boss cheerfully.

Akira walked into the room with a pleasant smile of his own. "Good morning, Cuddle Muffin."

"What are you doing behind Akira-sama's desk, you twit!" Snuggle Bunny asked furiously.

"Nothing, tee-hee!"

"Nothing my—"

"Enough." Akira said with a wave of his hand. "Go keep the other girls busy."

Snuggle fumed. "Yes sir." she growled out as she left. Making sure to slam the door behind her.

Ami pulled a face. "Man, what's her problem?"

"Nothing in particular." Akira said pleasantly.

"So…Akira-sama!" Ami said as she smiled sweetly. "Why did you summon me tonight?"

A perverted smile crawled up on Akira's face. "I make a point to get to know all my girls personally; you see…an official welcome here at Division 1116…"

"Okay! Let's make it into a game of ask! That's fun!" Ami said eagerly.

Akira blinked. "…Excuse me?"

"You know…you ask questions I say yes or no—it's fun." Ami beamed.

Akira stared at her for a moment before he held back his head and laughed. It was a hearty roar. "By Kami, you crack me up with your innocence!" Akira said. He wiped a tear from his eye. "It's irresistibly cute!"

Ami grinned. Not completely sure what Akira meant but as she learned from Cross: a smile goes a long way.

"So...you like games, eh?" Akira said with a lecherous smile. She licked her lips. "Let's play cat and mouse then…hehehehehehehehe…" Akira began to undress by pulling off his jacket.

"I…I don't think I'll like that game..." Ami backed off.

Akira waved her off. "You will, all my girls do! Here in Division 1116 we satisfy the lust of men but among us women, we help settle each other. I personally see to it that our sexual needs are met"

"What…what did you just say…?" Ami asked. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not.

Akira blinked. "You mean the club, the girls or reference to myself?" he asked.

"…the last one" Ami blinked.

"Well yeah, I make sure your needs are met." Akira repeated, looking confused. Deciding to be frank she explained, "I thought that was the reason why you came to Division 1116. You see, including myself, we are all girls who like girls, but won't hesitate to take easy money from idiotic men."

"…so you are referring that you are a…a…girl?" Ami asked incredulously.

"You can't tell baby-doll?" Akira asked surprised. Akira opened his shirt a bit to reveal A-size cup breast. "Of course I'm a girl… all my girls know that… um hello?" Akira asked as she saw the blank look on Ami's face.

Ami blinked.

Akira waited.

Ami blinked again.

Akira pursed her lips.

Ami was beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of white.

Akira raised her eyebrow. "…Naruko-chan?"

That's when Ami freaked. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi were on their way out when suddenly Kanda halted, Ami's freaked-out scream ringing from a similar bracelet around his wrist. "What the <em>hell<em> is Ice Girl doing so close with Akira!" he snapped crudely.

Giving each other a nod, the two males dashed off.

* * *

><p>Akira stared at Ami. The poor girl seemed to be in some sort of coma. Lifting a finger Akira rubbed it in her ringing ear as she waited. It didn't take long.<p>

As Ami recovered, she yelled, "YOU'RE A GIRL? AREN'T YOU A MAN WHO LIKES TO CROSSDRESS OR SOMETHING?"

Akira cleared her throat. "No, I'm a girl, baby-doll. I experimented on myself to naturally produce high levels of testosterone… It altered my body a little but frankly I'm still the same… So what's the problem?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN!" Ami shouted.

"So?" Akira asked again. Now becoming a little tired of this.

"SO? SO?" Ami screeched. "SO WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN WHEN YOU'RE REALLY A GIRL?"

Akira shrugged. "I just happen to like dressing up as man. Besides doing so, it has kept people from following me…"

"Following you…?" Suddenly everything became crystal clear. "Wait… no way—you're Arika, aren't you? Arika Komage! The broker of the Earl of Millennium!" Ami yelped. How could she have been so blind! No wonder she thought Akira was just too feminine — it's because he was really a SHE. Not to mention Arika is Akira spelled backwards!

"Ah, it's been a while since someone has called me that… not a good thing for you, Cuddle Muffin." Arika shifted.

Ami glared, so much for staying undercover. "That I cannot allow, Arika!"

Arika stared at Ami for a moment before breaking out into giggles. "How cute, lying and acting so brave! Quite a turn on too!" Arika pinched Ami's cheek.

Ami was now officially offended. "I'm not joking, you idiot!"

Arika seemed not to notice what Ami had said as she eased forward for a kiss, only to receive a sharp punch in the face. Arika stumbled back a little, holding her nose; she had been struck before by people through all walks of life. This hit was from an Exorcist. Such power and force was not common among civilians.

"Ah! You are not ordinary… Hm. Apologies, Arashi-chan. It seems I underestimated you!" Arika said to Ami.

Ami smirked "I'd say—EKKKK!" Arika had taken advantage of Ami's dropped guard. She had looped her arms around Ami's and sent her backwards, landing square on her head, her rear in the air. Arika felt herself become aroused at the sight. "However you still have a long way to go!"

"GET OFFA ME YOU PERVERTED OLD HAG!" Ami bellowed as she kicked Arika into the wall.

If one thought Cross Marian was a pervert, they knew nothing of Arika! Speaking of her, the mistress of Division 1116 was practically drooling as she peeled herself from the wall.

"Wow…a hitter too! Oh Kami do I love feisty girls!" Arika said excitedly. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Seeing it turned her even more on. "Show me whatca got, screamers are always great!" She transformed into her Level 2 Akuma self and tossed a rain of needles in the air. "BLEED FOR ME, SCREECH MY NAME!"

"YOU'RE SO SICK!" Ami screeched, activating her Innocence. She was able to deflect most of the needles with her water whip.

Through the past hour, the two have played the 'cat and mouse' game which involved Ami trying to stay as far out of range as possible from Arika. Ami shivered as she saw the sex-crazed leer Arika was sending her.

"Playing hard to get are you?" Arika said. She giggled. "Oh I really, really like you!"

Ami shuddered. "Stop that kind of talk already!" she snapped, forming a swirling sphere of icy water into her palm. "Cryoblast!" she fired her ice ball.

"OUCHIE!" Arika yelped as she flew back into the wall. It was almost comical. Now with this most recent addition, there were now six Arika-Akuma prints in the wall. Surely this time, she would be destroyed.

"That should do it!" Ami smirked. She said that all too soon.

For the seventh time, Arika was able to still fight. She peeled herself from the wall and waddled back toward Ami. This time however she was standing on shaking legs. Just maybe ONE more hit should do it, but Ami was tired too.

Groaning, Ami asked, "Will you just die already? That will make my job easier!"

"Heh-heh…Can't make it too easy for you heroine!" Arika said. "I will have my way with you—EEK!" she squeaked as a 'First Illusion: Netherworld Insects' came down on her back, disintegrating her.

Kanda and Lavi standing right behind the ice wielder, both their Innocence activated.

"So, was that..." Lavi trailed.

"Yup." Ami nodded, "We just completed our mission, that _was_ Arika Komage."

"Not only was she a broker, she got turned into an Akuma too." Kanda mused.

"But…but how?" Lavi asked, still freaked out by this new revelation.

"Lavi, think for a moment" Ami said. "Akira is Arika spelled backwards for Kami's sake!"

"So…?" Lavi asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Ami smacked her forehead. "And they say Kanda is the slow one. Remember those experiments on the files? It's obvious Arika used them to turn herself male… um… or partially male… I think…"

Lavi's nose twitched in distaste. "Ew… that is freaky. Not to mention kinky!"

"Only you, rabbit." Kanda tsked flatly. "Only you."

"Never... again..." Ami shivered. "Next time Koumi sends me on another one of these missions, remind me to lop off his head. I'm beat." she yawned.

"Che." Kanda snorted, catching the exhausted girl before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Kanda made his way to Ami's side. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently, he lifted Ami into his arms.

"Kanda?" Ami asked uncertainly. Wha-what are you doing?"

"Ice Girl, are you okay—!" Kanda gaped, as Ami pushed him off of her and completely shoved him off the bed! He had landed with a hard thunk.

"You're too close, BaKanda! What are you doing?"

"I was just checking to see how you felt, that's all!" Kanda snorted angrily. "Talk about overreacting!"

"Well…Well you could've just asked!" Ami snapped. "No need to get all touchy-touch!"

* * *

><p>The walk back to the train station was amusing. Kanda was sulking as he walked ahead of the other two. Lavi was inwardly snickering at the samurai while walking contently next to Ami.<p>

"Hey Kanda…" Ami said suddenly. She walked up beside him.

"Yeah?" Kanda asked moodily, Ami had, after-all, pushed him away — off the freaking bed!

Avoiding Kanda's eyes, Ami muttered a, "Thank you…"

Kanda blinked. "Again? You already thanked me the night before. Don't turn into a butt kisser!"

Ami huffed. "Not planning on it, ever!"

Kanda smirked "Good, then you really wouldn't be the Ice Girl I know."

Ami blinked, but then smiled at the hidden compliment. "I was actually thanking you for the bracelet… It was really a good luck charm after all." she leaned over suddenly and kissed the unsuspecting boy on the cheek.

Lavi smirked, maybe, just maybe, Koumi had to right idea after-all.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. What Lust Can Do To You

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: What Lust Can Do To You

* * *

><p>Kanda was lying peacefully on his bed when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.<p>

"Guess who," the person blocking his vision uttered from behind.

The voice was so painfully familiar that it had his head snapping around. "Ice Girl?" he whispered her name in surprise and bewilderment.

The blue-haired girl in front of him gave him a brilliant smile and leaned closer to him.

Kanda tipped back. Her face was too close to his, way too close. But before he could make a sound, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. All Kanda could do was gasp as her slim, fifteen-year-old body pressed intimately against his. She pulled away from his lips, only to trace his jaw with kisses until she reached his ear. "Don't deny it. I know you want me," she whispered huskily against his ear before giving his earlobe a playful nip.

Kanda couldn't seem to do anything but pant breathlessly beneath her. Damn, he was getting so aroused he can't think straight.

Ami heaved herself above him and staring down into his eyes, before she began kissing down the side of his throat, unfastening his shirt as her kisses tracked downwards.

From the darkness of his room, the background seemed to change around them, morphing into into a louts-petal-covered field.

"Ice Girl, s-stop," Kanda breathed, feebly trying to stop her, not even thinking about the sudden change in scenery.

But Ami paid him no heed, continuing to track a path of hot, wet kisses all over his chest. Her tongue flicked on his flat nipple, inciting a throaty moan from him.

Instinct taking over, Kanda's hands involuntarily gripped Ami's shoulders and flipped her beneath him. He went wild, pushing her down on the mattress and kissing her, his hands commenced roaming all over her body. Disengaging from the kiss, he hovered above her, gazing at her kiss-swollen lips intently as he ran his hand through the blue strands, savoring its silk-like texture and the lilac scent that wafted from it.

Sapphire orbs clashed with cerulean ones, as they stared into each others eyes.

Ami lifted her hands, pulling off his hair-tie, then running them soothingly up and down his back as Kanda's waist-long hair descended down.

Kanda bent down, nuzzling her neck and going down to brush her collarbone with the tip of his tongue. He was about to unbutton her blouse when...

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open, causing a very, <em>very<em> frustrated teenager, whose hormones were currently raging at an all-time high, to curse his endocrines and the disturbing wet dream he just had, using a very colorful vocabulary. Hell, if he was going to live with these annoying hormones, the very least everything around him could do is let him finish the most amazing dream he'd ever had.

He got out of bed and stretched, before by chance, he glanced down to see not only his soiled pants, and also, the front of his pants was at present tented, his morning hard-on highlighting just how much the dream had left him hanging.

* * *

><p>Kanda strutted down the halls toward the cafeteria. Judging from the expression on his face and the deadly aura surrounding him, he was clearly in a bad, pissed-off mood this morning. Everyone who saw him coming scurried out of his way faster than the usual, none wanting to get sliced apart by Mugen.<p>

"What's Kanda's problem today?" Leenalee was confused. "He looks more hostile than usual."

Lavi just calmly shrugged. "Don't know."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Poor Kanda, because of the previous mission, his hormones are driving him nuts. Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Countdown to Christmas

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Countdown to Christmas

* * *

><p>Time passes, Christmas Eve...<p>

Ami was sitting on one of the branches of the oak tree she had dubbed hers. "I wonder if I should think of a song to sing in the ball," she said out loud. All of a sudden a song popped up in her head. _Just__ the__ perfect __song__ for__ the __perfect __person!__ Right...__Kanda._ She mused with a faint blush. Summoning a watery harp, she started to sing.

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it?

Even though I've never said anything?

Like snow, but quietly,

It continues to pile up

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my tears won't stop

Therefore, I should be free of you

How long will I keep thinking of you?

My sigh makes the window glass fog up

Now, a burning candle

Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you every time I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight

If there were an eternally falling snow

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my chest fills up

I want to cry out to the winter sky

I want to see you now

She ended the song, with tears in her eyes and letting the harp dissolve into bubbles as she remembered how her mother used to sing it to her when she was still a child with no worries. The wind passed by her, causing her hair flow with it.

"Baka." a familiar scoff sounded from underneath the tree.

"Eh?" Ami leapt down. "Kanda?" she recognized the pony-tail. "I see you're healed."

"Hn,"

Typical.

"Ne, Kanda?"

"What?"

"You're coming to the Christmas Ball, right?"

"Like I have a choice," Kanda snorted. "I blame the baka Usagi."

Ami saw that his cheeks were slightly red and being playful mood that she is, she put her hand on top of his forehead. "Are you feeling ok? Your face is slightly red."

Kanda took off her arm off his forehead, but he never let go of her arm.

"I'm fine baka,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now quit annoying me,"

"Anti-social as always, Kanda.."

Kanda just smirked.

* * *

><p>At the Christmas Ball...<p>

Ami sipped her eggnog and grinned on the sidelines as the Christmas Ball started in full swing.

"Christmas pudding?" Jerry thrust a plate of his chocolate pudding in front of the girl.

"Thanks." Ami took the plate and speared a piece into her mouth. "Lava pudding?" she suggested.

"Bingo!" the chef winked.

"Jerry, what did I say about personal space?" Ami sighed.

"Oops." Jerry grinned and strutted off.

"Leenalee, dance with me!" someone said.

"Ahh!"

"Leenalee my love!"

"Where are you!"

The Leenalee fans were running around trying to find their 'love'.

"But, where's Koumi?" Ami wondered.

"Koumi, I need you!"

"Dance with me!"

"Koumi, my love!"

"Even their fan base is duplicate..." Ami really felt like banging her head against a nearby wall.

"Yet another point to show that those two are really siblings, I suppose." Reever shrugged beside her. "I see Jerry has started handing out his pudding; and we haven't even curved the turkey yet."

"I'm really starting to regret this." Ami muttered.

"Yo, Frostbite." Lavi staggered towards her.

"Lavi, you're drunk." Ami pointed out flatly. "How much eggnog did you have?"

"Back off, baka Usagi." Kanda's Mugen was instantly between the drunk Bookman apprentice and the ice wielder.

"Nice of you to drop in." Ami smirked.

"Hn," Kanda snorted. "Come on, Ice Girl." he pulled her onto the dance floor.

There was a crying girl in the background saying, "No Kanda! Dance with me! Dance with me!"

Kanda stared at Ami and sighed. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He also made her body face his.

"H-Huh?"

"What," Kanda raised a brow. "You want to dance?"

Ami closed her hands together with Kanda's so they were holding hands.

Kanda put his other arm around her waist while Ami put her other arm on his shoulder.

"Ahhh...uhmmm..." Ami was very nervous. When I say very, I mean _very_.

"Sorry," Ami apologized and smiled. "I'm still not used to you sneaking up like that."

"Hn, it's starting."

"Eloquent as always, Kanda."

Kanda and Ami were swaying along the music.

Ami was sweating like hell and Kanda was just calm; though, you could _never_ miss the smirk that forms on his lips. He twirled her around and put his arms around her again. He had always wanted a moment alone with his year-old partner but never got a chance to.

Ami's eyes were huge as saucers when she felt him put his arms around her petite waist again after he twirled around. _My __heart__ is __pumping __so__ fast,_ she thought. _Why __can__ I__ only__ dance __quietly __around __Kanda?_ She wanted to have a peaceful relationship with the samurai, no more fighting (other than their spars), and no more name calling (other than the pet names). But her wish won't come true now, would it?

Kanda leaned down so Ami's and his forehead were touching. He stared deeply into her eyes while she did the same.

Ami was embarrassed by his stare and she looked down where his and her feet were moving together.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"What are you so shy about? This is only a stupid dance."

"Pffft, it's a stupid dance for you," Ami scoffed and glared at him.

Kanda smirked. He leaned down more so only his lips were only two inches apart. Ami's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me already, Ice Girl." he said teasingly.

"W-What! N-No!" she stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering, Hm?" Kanda's smirk began to widen.

"Uh...Ummmm..."

Cat got her tongue.

_Oh __great,_ Ami groaned.

"Oops sorry!" a couple said when they bumped into Ami.

Ami fell and Kanda was caught off guard so they both fell to the ground with Kanda at the bottom, and Ami on top of him. But what _really_ caught them off guard was that Ami's and Kanda's lips met. Both of their eyes widened.

People around him were shocked to see the Second Exorcist being kissed by the ice caster.

"Whoa," Reever gaped.

"Did Yuu...?" Lavi's mouth was wide open.

"Maris?" Johnny stared.

"Kanda! I didn't know you had it in you!" that was from Jerry.

Ami got off Kanda and sat two feet away from him, touching her lips while staring at the shock. Kanda as well touched his lips while staring at her.

"Did they kiss?" a mutter was heard from the crowd.

"No way..." Russell blinked.

"Impossible!" one of the Finders wailed.

_M-my __lips,_Ami thought.

"Kanda, your lip is bleeding," a girl said.

Kanda wiped away the blood and stood up, walking towards a frantic Ami. He held out his hand while Ami hesitantly took it. He leaned towards her ear, "Hey, you're not just a lousy dance but you're also lousy at kissing,"

"NANI!" Ami yelled.

"Don't use your teeth to kiss too, Ice Girl." he smirked and kissed her forehead. He put his hands in his pockets and walks away.

"So they really did kiss." someone said in the crowd.

"No, that's probably considered teeth to mouth." someone replied.

Ami stared at his retreating form. "Men, they're so troublesome." she muttered and headed towards the Christmas tree. Summoning her Magix form, she flew up onto one of the branches and stopped, seeing the person she less expected to see. "Kanda?" she blinked in disbelief.

Kanda looked at her in surprise then just looked away.

Ami landed the branch and sat next to him. "That was so annoying, Kanda!" she whined.

"Hm, you are so stupid, Ice Girl." he replied. He was getting annoyed with her whining and he wanted to do something to shut her up.

"What are you talking about?"

"About the stupid kissing in public, it's not like everyone thinks we are officially a couple."

"Aren't we?" Ami held out the her ring finger.

Kanda turned towards her. "That's why I said, you are so stupid."

_Why..._ Ami wondered. _Why __does __every__ time__ Kanda __makes __me__ angry,__he__ will__ also__ make __me__ forget __about__ my__ worries..._she looked down at the view and smiled.

Kanda just stared at her wondering why she was smiling. _This__ girl,_ he thought. _Somehow,__even__ the __darkest__ person __on__ Earth__ will __lighten __up __a __bit __if __she's __there__ to __smile __for __him._"Oi baka," he said, totally ruining the moment between them. What a moment breaker. "Did you forget that you were angry at me?"

Ami almost fell out of the branch if it wasn't for her hands gripping on it. "Will you quit that?" she asked softly. "It doesn't matter anymore, what ever happens, you can't go back in time to stop it from changing,"

Silence.

"Wow Ice Girl, you should be a philosopher." Kanda teased.

"Oh shut up, Kanda!" Ami snapped.

Kanda just chuckled.

Ami gasped and turned her head towards Ami. She looked at him in disbelief when she saw him chuckling.

Kanda stopped and looked at her, their faces were only five inches apart.

"What?"

Ami smiled, "You should laugh and smile more, Kanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Ami just shook her head and snorted. She looked at Kanda who had his bangs covering his eyes once more.

"Kanda?"

"Ami..."

Ami's eyes widened. She was about to ask what was wrong but was stopped when Kanda began to learn towards her. Ami froze. She couldn't move her body, heck not even a finger.

When Kanda was a few centimeters away from her, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Kissed her.

Right there.

On the Christmas tree.

On Christmas day.

"Kan..." she tried to call out his name but her mouth was sealed by Kanda's lips. "Da..." she felt his hand off her shoulder and felt it gripping on her collar. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, ignoring the crimson color that forms on her cheeks. Her hand unconsciously gripped onto Kanda's hand which was gripping her collar, but he wasn't choking her to death, hell no. Both just stayed on the Christmas tree, their lips never left each other. Only Kanda just deepened it. Unfortunately, they both needed this horrible thing that you must have in order to live called air so they had to separate. Ami remember that she had a firm grip on Kanda's hand, she let go and blushed, panting slightly.

"W-What was that for, Kanda?"

"That," Kanda pointed out. "Is for many reasons, Ice Girl."

Ami put one of her hand to her heart; she can feel it pumping rapidly. She tilts her head to the side while looking at Kanda, innocently. "The many reasons are...?" she prompted.

"One, my Christmas gift to you, two, you said back there that it wasn't a kiss, so there, that's a kiss, and three because you wouldn't shut up,"

Ami blushed at his two reasons but suddenly glared at him for the last reason. "Is that your crude and arrogant way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, that's my crude and arrogant way of _informing_ you that you _are_ my girlfriend," he smirked.

"I'm not consenting to this, Jerkass," she glared at him.

"Who asked for your consent, Idiot?" he shot back.

"Hey, come down, you two!" Koumi shouted from under the tree. "It's the last dance; and you know what that means, Kanda." he gave Kanda a knowing wink.

"Shut up, Koumi." Kanda retorted. He picked up his partner bridal-style and jump off the tree. He then put her gently on the floor and let go of her.

Ami was silently cursing at the slightly amused Kanda for catching her off guard.

"Hn," Kanda's smirk widened.

"Come on, Kanda." Ami pulled him to the dance floor.

Kanda put his hands around Ami's waist while she had her arms around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together while they stared deeply at each other. Kanda smirked at her shy blush, his grip around her waist tightening. Chuckling, he pressed his lips against hers while the two danced the night together.

On the sidelines, Lavi made catcalls and Jerry squealed like an over-protective mother whose daughter was getting married.

* * *

><p><em>Say <em>_it._

_No._

_Come on, please, Kanda?_

_Do I have to?_

_Yes!_

_Fine. I love you, Ami..._

_I love you too, Yuu..._

_I know, Nymph, I know._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. Argh! That's enough mush! I'll have to go to wash my brains with bleach now.<p> 


End file.
